


toy cars and beating hearts

by LostFaces



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Brief mention of Past Abuse, M/M, Self-Indulgent, my boys being soft, toy cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostFaces/pseuds/LostFaces
Summary: Neil just wants to get some of his past back.





	

Andrew walks in the front door and Neil was nowhere to be found. Which to any other relationship might seem normal, but these two don't just have any other relationship. 

The panic slowly sets in as Andrew is running around their apartment trying to figure where the red haired boy went. Just as he is about to flip out and call everyone he knows, an electric toy car comes rolling out and nearly knocks him off of his feet. 

He follows the car as it drives back into their room and he walks in and sees Neil curled up in a tight ball on the floor with a remote control in his hand and boyish grin on his face, nothing like his father’s. 

“199% Josten” Neil just giggles. “I’m sorry, not really actually, I have just always wanted one since I saw them while I was on the run with my mom” he says with a calm expression, but it slowly dims as he continues. 

“When I asked her if I could have she said ‘no, we don't have time to play’ and then hit me a couple of times to get her point across.” Andrew can tell that Neil is slipping into a space where he doesn't want to be, and Neil realises he is too, so he continues on, “anyway, I was walking around town today and passed a kid’s toy store and they had this little toy car on display and I bought it right up” 

His normal expression returned and the joy came back into his eyes as he ran it into Andrew. Neil fell into a pile of giggles and Andrew was about to cry because this is his boyfriend. All hard edges, flighty, used to flinch at the thought of being touched, and now here he is lying on the floor giggling over a toy car. 

Andrew realised he was in deep and he really loved this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really small and self indulgent , so i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
